Hetalia Karaoke
by Oakwyrm
Summary: What happens when the countries get together for karaoke night at America's place? And insane amount of couples forming in one night that's what.
1. Karaoke Night

Me: Hello there I'm Oak and this is a little something I wanted to do, each chapter contains one song from a kids movie (I'm sure you'll recognize some if not all of them) and a Hetalia couple I like. *squee* Now, to be fair I'm using google translate for the languages I don't know, but I think they'll be correct enough.

* * *

England looked up from his papers at the rest of the countries at the world conference as a thought struck him.

"It's karaoke night." He said aloud, France checked his calendar.

"E's right." He said, Italy cheered for pasta (whatever THAT had to do with karaoke nigh).

"Who's turn is it?" Spain wondered and Prussia checked a list on the wall (since he didn't have anything to do there anyway).

"America's!" He announced, America whooped and England groaned. His day was not looking up and he didn't much like the glint in Hungary's eyes either.


	2. Love Goes on For Us!

Me: Well now at America's house events will start to unfold featuring Germany (Holy Rome) and Italy, enjoy!

MeiMei: If you ask me these fics are too innocent! Spice it up a bit!

Mai: *blushing furiously* No! Don't do that! You'll destroy you're soul!

Me: May I introduce you to the different sides of me, MeiMei, the obsessive yaoi fangirl, Me, the one who's content with just a little, and Mai, the one who's in denial, don't worry not homophobic, just very sensitive about any sort of sexual content(however little).

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or Robbin Hood

Love Goes on For Us!

* * *

Later that evening they where all gathered at America's place. Germany stared in disbelief at the screen as his supposedly random song started playing, he glared over at Prussia who grinned at him then he looked at Italy, a little worried, this song MIGHT make him notice the similarities between him and a certain childhood friend who'd "gone missing", he was talking about the Holy Roman Empire of course, he still felt really guilty for leaving and never returning (as Holy Rome that is) and still remembered very vividly the shock of when he remembered Italy from before and the embarrassment of realizing the 'girl' or his dreams was the boy of his dreams. Germany sighed and began singing.

"Love  
It seems like only yesterday  
You were just a child at play  
Now you're all grown up inside of me  
Oh, how fast those moments flee

Once ve vatched a lazy vorld go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but when it's gone  
Love goes on and on

Love vill live  
Love vill last  
Love goes on and on and on

Once ve vatched a lazy vorld go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but vhen it's gone  
Love goes on and on." He finished the song and stepped down from the stage blushing furiously Italy looking at him with a sort of unnerving recognition in his eyes, Germany looked down feeling slightly depressed. Suddenly Italy stood up and grabbed his hand, Roman bounced up immediately.

"Where are you going with that Potato Bastardo?" He asked, Italy looked at his brother with a look Germany had seen on his face before, a melancholic, nostalgic look, Romano twitched slightly.

"Ve~ I'm sorry fratello, I can't tell you." He said and pulled Germany to his feet, tugged him out of the room, out of the building and all the way back to their hotel, then he turned to Germany with tears in his eyes. "H-Holy Rome?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Ja, I vas Holy Rome ones." Italy started sobbing and collapsed on the floor, Germany panicked slightly and bent down and placed a hand on Italy's back and started stroking it soothingly.

"W-why didn't you t-tell me Germany?" Italy wailed.

"I-I don't know, I vas sure if I told you you'd hate me for leaving you alone..." Germany muttered.

"Germany, I could never hate you." Italy said with surprising seriousness, then he leaned up and little and kissed Germany softly, Germany smiled as he looked down at his life long love and captured Italy in a tight hug. "Ti amo, Ludwig." Germany started at the use of his human name, then he smiled and hugged Italy tighter.

"Ich liebe dich auch Feliciano." He whispered. "Now vhat do you say ve go back and join the others."

"Ve~ OK!" Italy said, going back to his carefree attitude again.

"B-by the vay I vanted to give you something..." Germany said blushing as he picked up a necklace with the same cross he sometimes wore on his military uniform, Italy took in and placed it around his neck.

"Ve~ Thanks Germany!" He said, smiling hi usual charming carefree smile. Germany smiled too, then he remembered it he owed Prussia for making him sing that song and almost groaned.

* * *

Italian:

Bastardo - Bastard

Fratello - Brother

Ti amo - I love you

German:

Ja - Yes

Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too

Me: You probably already knew this but my sister's forcing me to put them here anyway!


	3. Some Day I'll Be

Me: Soooo? Like the last chapter? Goodie! This one will be featuring France and Canada!

MeiMei: OK, here you at _least _have to have a few implications, right? I mean it's _France_ for heavens sake!

Mai: *faints**lays twitching on the ground*

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or The Little Mermaid

Someday I'll be a Visible Part of Your World.

* * *

Germany and Italy had returned so Romano finally let them get on with the party, he'd been refusing to let anyone sing until his brother returned and gave a thorough explanation, of course the explanation was not to Romano's taste at all and it was just worsened by the necklace his younger brother was wearing, so after the fit of range Romano was about to have was thwarted by Spain, do NOT ask me how that happened, they could FINALLY get on with the songs.

Canada trembled slightly as he stepped up on stage and was meet with blank stares and questions of 'Who are you' he sighed then the song blinked up and he felt like fainting, then he glared at America who gave him the thumbs up and his trademark hero smile, why that song? Oh why, why, why? Sure it sort of explained his situation but how America had even found out about that was a mystery to him.

"What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world

I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world." He finished and looked around, he could find only one face that showed any sign of recognition, America, great! Just great! Canada was still as invisible as ever, he stepped of the stage with a sigh and decided to take a walk so he slipped out unnoticed (not that it was very hard) and walked out into the clean fresh night air. He walked for a while, lost in thought and didn't notice someone coming towards him until it was too late. He bumped into that someone and fell backwards.

"Ow..." He groaned and looked up at, France, he blushed furiously. "I-I'm so sorry France!"

"It iz not a problem Canada." He said with a smile and a hair flip, making Canada blush even more, he had always liked the older nation and had always hidden it. "Oh? You're blushing?"

"I-it's noting probably just a fever." Canada mumbled, France extended a hand to him and pulled him to his feet.

"You are not a very good liar, mon ami." He chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?" Canada mumbled.

"Oui, you are very easy to read." France answered. "But zere iz one zing I 'ave never been able to figure out about you."

"Really? What?" THAT was a mistake or perhaps the best possible thing he could have said at that moment. France caught him around the waist and pulled his chin up so that Canada was staring right into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why, 'ow you feel about me, of course!" He said, Canada blushed again, France smiled. "Je t'aime Mathieu." Canada blushed redder then one of Spain's tomatoes.

"I love you too Francis." He said, France smiled and started pulling Canada towards his hotel.

* * *

America walked away from the window grinning.

"I think it's safe to say he's not coming back tonight, OK England! China! Japan! You're up!" Three eyes looked up in horror with a 'Save us' look in them.

* * *

French:

Mon ami - My friend

Oui - Yes

Je t'aime - I love you

Me: Again you probably knew this already.


	4. I Won't Say it Again!

Me: I hope I'm not boring you! Well anyway on with the next chapter!

MeiMei: Hope you enjoy America and England with mentions of past France and England.

Mai: *lifts a gun to her head* There is no point of living anymore.

Me: What about our little sister?

Mai: *pulls the gun away from her head fast*

Me: Mai also happens to be the over-protective big sister.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hercules

I Won't Say it Again!

* * *

"OK, England! China! Japan! You're up!" America said happily, England groaned, what was he going to have to sing? He sighed and walked up on stage followed by China and Japan, he looked over the crowd and was horrified when he saw Hungary sitting there looking very pleased about something and yet having a distinctly evil/crazed fangirl look in the eyes. The song started playing and England could have died as he realized who's fault this was and who was going to have to sing the lead. He sighed as the words of the first line started to appear.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!" He _would _have glared at France, if the frog had still been in the room.

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Boy, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of!" China and Japan sang, poor Japan looked like he was just about ready to die of embarrassment.

"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no!"

"You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh?"

"It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh!" His memory suddenly flashed back to the revolutionary war and it took all he had to keep from breaking down right then and there.

"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad?" Ones again Japan looked like he was going to die of embarrassment, and so did China.

"No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no!"

"Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love!"

"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love!"

"You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love!"

"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it!"

"Boy, don't be proud  
It's OK you're in love"

"Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love" The three of them got of stage and England made a mad dash for the restroom, he needed somewhere to cry without anyone knowing. He tore open the door and collapsed into a sobbing heap on the white tiled floor all he could think of was America, America, America! Stupid, stupid, wonderful America. He punched he floor until his fist bleed. England sobbed and silently swore to himself that he would kill Hungary next time he saw her. Suddenly he heard a set of footsteps rushing towards the bathroom and before he could dry his tears America banged the door open and his gaze fell on England.

"I knew it." He said softly to himself then he spoke up. "Dude! What are you doing here? The party's in there!" He said. England mentally slapped himself for allowing himself to hope that the Hamburger Twat was here for him. He dried his tears, furious with himself for letting America see him like this and stood up.

"You twat, do you actually think I want to go back there after that utterly humiliating experience!"

"I guess you wouldn't would you?" America said. "You know you can be a stubborn idiot sometimes."

"_I'm_ the idiot?" England huffed, slightly indignant. America laughed.

"Yeah dude, totally!" He said, walking over to England and capturing him in a tight hug. "'Cause you never realized how much I wanted to be with you. I love you Arthur."

"You've got a funny way of expressing your emotions." England said drily as blushed and started to try to push America away, but thought better of it. America smiled at his success and caught England's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh get a room you two!" A voice said from the entrance to the bathroom, they both turned to see one of America's servants tapping his foot impatiently on the floor with a slightly amused expression on his face, they (or at least England) flushed. They started walking down the hall towards the room the countries had chosen for their night of carefree fun and England looked away slightly and said.

"I love you too Alfred, but I won't say it again!" America smiled happily as they entered back into the room.


	5. Beauty and the Berwald

Me: YAY another chapter up! This one features Sweden's never ending love for his precious wife.

Mai: It's a straight couple? *hopeful*

MeiMei: Nope, Sweden just likes calling Finland his wife.

Mai: *depressed*

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Berwald!

* * *

Finland and Sweden stared at the screen telling them what song had been picked out for them then Finland turned to glare, yes the cute little nation ACTUALLY glared at the other Nordics on the stage with them, making Norway and Iceland point at Denmark who laughed and mouthed 'You'll thank me for it later!' Finland highly doubted that, then the music started.

"There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before" He sang, making Sweden smile slightly.

"He glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then he's never looked at me that way before" Finland blushed.

"New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see"

"Well, who'd have thought?" Denmark sang.

"Well, bless my soul" Iceland sang.

"Well, who'd have known?" Norway sang.

"Well, who indeed?" Iceland sang.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Denmark sang.

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see" Iceland sang.

"We'll wait and see" Denmark and Norway sang.

"A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before" All three sang.

"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before" Norway sang.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before" Iceland sang. Finland walked of the stage and straight to Prussia and sat down opposite him.

"Give me a beer!" He said.

"But Finland..."

"Just give me the damn beer!" He groaned face still red.

"Alright, alright." Prussia said and handed him a beer, and another after that, and another, and another, at last it came up to ten beers and Finland was quite drunk Sweden walked over and took Finland's hand and tugged him up, then he glared at Prussia with a look that clearly said 'After I get him home I'm coming back to rip you limb from limb.' If Prussia hadn't had an image of awesome to uphold he would have cried. Sweden got Finland home and put him to bed, he had to resist the urge to bend down and kiss him, Sweden turned to leave but found himself caught by Finland by the hem of his coat.

"Please don't go, I feel horrible." He said.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much." Sweden chided gently. "You know you'll just feel worse in the morning."

"Please don't remind me."

"I'll make some Karelska piroger or köttbullar and and even try my hand at Kalakukko, if you'd like, you just stay in bed and wait."

"That would be nice." Sweden smiled and the man he so often claimed to be his wife, he would take good care of Finland, he had promised that when Finland was taken away by Russia, that if he ever came back, or became independent, Sweden would try to take care of the smaller nation, even if some of their people hated each other.

He walked up from the kitchen after completing the three promised dishes and knocked softly on Finland's door and got a weak 'come in' and entered the room. _I wonder why my wife doesn't start acting crazy when drunk, he only gets ill. _Sweden mused quietly to himself then he walked up to Finland and handed him a piece of fresh Kalakukko.

"Think you can eat?" He asked Finland nodded and took the Kalakukko gratefully, he bit into it a smiled, it was surprisingly good for a first try.

"It's good."

"Really?"

"Yes." Finland smiled that adorable smile, Sweden couldn't resist anymore and hugged Finland tightly.

"Jag älskar dig Tino." He said.

"T-tiedän, you say so every day." Finland said blushing.

"No I really mean it, I love you Tino." Finland flushed bright scarlet.

"N-niin minäkin sinua, Berwald." He said, Sweden could hardly believe his ears, Finland loved him! Finland. Loved. Him. He felt like shouting for joy, but that wasn't really in his personality capability so he just hugged Finland and kissed him softly before they fell asleep beside each other, Sweden with his arms protectively around Finland who curled up to him.

* * *

Swedish:

Karelska piroger - Karelian pastries

köttbullar - meatballs

Jag älskar dig - I love you (duh)

Finish:

Kalakukko - it technically translates to fish pie but is really fish baked inside bred

Tiedän - I know

Niin minäkin sinua - I love you too


	6. If I Never Knew Romano

Me: AAWW! SuFin is so frikin' adorable! Anyway this chapter will be featuring Romano and Spain.

MeiMei: *fanning herself* Hoooot!

Mai: WAAAAH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Pocahontas

If I Never Knew Romano.

MY LIFE WOULD BE A HOLE LOT BETTER YOU TOMATO BASTARDO!

* * *

Spain stared at the screen in wonder and delight, Romano stared at it in horror, Spain looked over at Prussia and gave him a major thumbs up, which was answered by a 'Go for it!' Prussia had somehow gotten him and Romano up on stage for a love song, much to the latter's horror, which he was loudly voicing, but when the music started he had no choice but to sing of look like a complete idiot.

"If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you" Spain sang.

"If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you" Romano sang, glaring daggers at Spain and Prussia in turn.

"I thought our love would be so beautiful"

"Somehow we made the whole world bright"

"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right" They sang.

"If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be" Romano sang.

"There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last..." Spain answered.

"I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright" Both sang.

"I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light" Romano sang

"And still my heart is singing  
We were right" Both sang.

"We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through" Spain sang.

"Empty as the sky" Romano sang.

"Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you" Both finished. Romano stalked of stage and slammed the microphone into the next unfortunate persons hands and stalked of to sit and sulk in an out-of-the-way corner. He growled furiously, but he wasn't angry at Prussia, or Spain, he was angry with himself, for slowly and unknowingly ever since he meet the Tomato Bastardo he'd been falling in love with Spain, SPAIN of all people, he didn't know exactly when he'd figured this out but he'd known for quite a while, and he hated it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Italy, who was beaming as usual, the only thing different was that there was something more to that smile and the necklace the Potato Bastardo had given him.

"What is it fratello?" He wondered.

"Ve~ I think you should tell him, Spain, about liking him I mean. It's always better to get these things of your chest!" He said happily Romano groaned and stood up, excusing himself for some air. How did his little brother find out? He'd been so sure, he'd guarded his heart so closely, then again there was that twin telepathy thing BUT THEY WEWEREN'T EVEN TWINS...he sighed and sat down on a street corner leaning back against the cold concrete wall, he closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards.

He was just slipping of into dreamland when a hand grabbed his wrist, his eyes flew open and he found himself looking into the face of a typical street thug. The thug waved to a few others and they came over, grinning.

"Nice one boss, looks like you found yourself a cutie this time!" One of them sneered, Romano froze involuntarily, his worst fear had been realized. He carefully made a mental note to never fall asleep at street corners again, if he ever got out of this alive.

"You have no idea who you're messing with!" Romano growled.

"You actually thing that puny body of yours can fight me?" The thug holding him said. "You really _are _cute!" He pressed Romano up against the wall and grinned, his foul breath almost made Romano choke.

"Ever heard of a breath mint? Bastardo."

"Ooooh, Italian, you really scored a good one this time!" Another of the thugs friends said. "Too bad you won't be able to keep him one you're done with him."

"I almost feel sorry for him." The third one said, with absolutely no hint of sympathy.

"Let me go!" Romano shouted struggling wildly.

"ROMANO!" A voice shouted and Romano would have sunk into the ground if he could, yet he felt oddly compelled to answer the call.

"Spain!" He shouted. "Took you long enough you Tomato Bastardo!" Spain came rushing in and kicked three of the supporting thugs into the next dimension leaving only small sparkles in the sky behind then he turned to the one who was holding Romano and his eyes blazed.

"Do you know what happens to people who touche _my _Romano?" He asked the leader promptly let go of Romano and he sank to his knees, legs to weak to hold him up as Spain sent the last one flying, then he too fell to his knees beside Romano and looked a long while at the boy.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" He said, voice wavering slightly. "Te amo, Lovino." Romano blinked. What? He looked up at the slightly taller man who had tears of relief flowing down his face, Spain blinked a few times to rid himself of those tears then he picked Romano up and hugged him, Romano finally got his previously scrambled brains in order and smiled a genuine smile.

"Ti amo Antonio." He whispered, barely audibly, but Spain heard him and smiled as they started making their was back to America's house.

* * *

Italian:

Bastardo - Bastard

Fratello - Brother

Ti amo - I love you

Spanish:

Te amo - I love you


	7. Denmark's a Tramp

Me: This chapter will be Denmark and Norway, with a little surprise at the end. *wink*

MeiMei: Sorry if they're a little out of character we don't really know how to do those two, but I still love the couple!

Mai: *wailing at the top of her lungs*

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Lady and the Tramp

Denmark's a Tramp

* * *

Denmark looked at the screen and blinked, first slowly, then more rapidly until he was sure he hadn't seen wrong, nope song still there. Norway's usually cold features suddenly turned bright red, Denmark thought it was adorable, but even more he wanted to know who the cute violet eyed boy of his dreams would be thinking of wile he was singing that specific song.

"What a dog!  
What a dog!

He's a tramp  
But I love him  
Breaks a new heart every day

He's a tramp  
They adore him  
And I only hope he'll stay that way

He's a tramp  
He's a scoundrel  
He's a rounder  
He's a cad  
He's a tramp  
But I love him  
Yes, and even I have got it pretty bad

You can never tell when he'll show up  
He gives you plenty of trouble  
I guess he's just a no-'count pup  
But I wish that he were double

He's a tramp  
He's a rover  
And there's nothing more to say  
If he's a tramp he's a good one  
And I wish that I could travel his way  
Wish that I could travel his way  
Wish that I could travel his way" He finished, Norway bolted as soon as it was over. Denmark saw his love run away and felt and instant need to follow and see to that he was safe, he got up and was about the leave when Iceland grabbed him.

"What do you want?" He snapped, a little impatient.

"Stop killing yourself...idiot." Iceland said and pushed Denmark out of the room after his brother. Since when is that guy so caring? Denmark wondered then caught up with Norway. They walked together in awkward silence for a while until Norway spoke up.

"Why did you follow me?" He wondered Denmark froze. Why did he follow Norway? To confess his feelings? No that couldn't be it, because Iceland had pushed him out the door? He could just as easily have gone straight back in.

"I-I don't know..." He said, Norway sighed and started of again in a brisk walk Denmark watched as the short violet eyed boy of his dreams drew further and further away, he started to understand what Iceland had meant by killing himself, it hurt. He started running after Norway and caught him around the waist, and was startled to see the usually so unfeeling nation crying. But he was, huge fat teardrops where leaking from his eyes and hitting the floor.

"Let me go!" He shouted. "You jerk! Letting me hope again and again and again, you're going to kill me one of these days."

"W-what?" Denmark asked, twisting Norway around so they where face to face. How could he kill Norway? He loved him! He'd been killing himself for the past two decades in order NOT to hurt Norway.

"Jeg elsker deg Mathias, can you understand that and just leave me alone?" Denmark would have fainted, had this not been a very crucial time NOT to do so, he lifted a very surprised Norway up onto the nearest place that allowed Norway to look into Denmark's eyes, a table.

"I wish you had told me sooner." He murmured into Norway's ear, his hot breath tickling Norway's neck making him blush.

"Wh-why?" Norway asked, sounding for the first time a little unsure.

"Because, jeg elsker dig Lukas." He whispered, Norway blushed a soft pink and Denmark smiled and captured his lips in a soft kiss that radiated the deep love and trust he felt, erasing all doubt from the others mind. _ He trusts me so utterly and completely._ Norway thought and smiled into the kiss.

Back at the door to the wondrous room that has done so much for the appetites of fan-girls all over planet earth stood a small silver-haired youth with purple eyes, smiling as he watched his brother smile.

A pair of arms snaked around his waist and pulled him in as the purple eyes looked up into brown ones and lips met and locked for a brief moment. A promise of what was to come.

"I think I might miss him a little." Iceland mused, he had to admit (although grudgingly) that he wished he could spend more time with his brother.

"I would think less of you if you didn't." Answered Hong Kong as the lovers gazed at the new couple with a smile on their faces before retreating back into the room.

* * *

Norwegian:

Jeg elsker deg - I love you

Danish:

Jeg elsker dig - I love you


	8. Poland Will Bring Honor to Us All

Me: Yay! We've come to the wonderful world of Lithuania x Poland!

MeiMei: I'm telling you Poland is the seme, there is no way someone like Lithuania could fill that role!

Me: Yeah, maybe you're right.

MeiMei: There's no 'maybe' about it!

Me: *looks at reader* What do you think? Please let me know, I'm so confused!

Mai: *gurgle*

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Mulan

Poland Will Bring Honor to Us All

* * *

Hungary looked mildly pleased with herself, despite popular belief that it was Prussia she was the one who had fixed the songs. Though other nations had come with suggestions. And for the first time tonight her target seemed to be willing to cooperate, in fact Poland looked nearly ecstatic, which made her sure she'd see another couple spring to life. Oh it had been SUCH a good idea to put America in charge of the over all song category. He'd chosen Kids Movies and they where chock full of romantic love songs. She just had to pull a few roles here, tweak a few lyrics there. Hungary was so deeply immersed in her thoughts she nearly missed the start of the song, nearly.

"This is vhat you give me to vork vith?  
Vell, honey, I've seen vorse.  
Ve're gonna turn this sow's ear-"

"HEY!" Poland protested.

"-Into a silk purse.

Ve'll have you vashed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow vith pride  
Trust my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all.

Vait and see, vhen ve're through  
Boys vill gladly go to var for you.  
Vith good fortune (and a great hair-do)  
You'll bring honor to us all."

"A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way.  
By striking a good match-" Poland winked at Lithuania, who blushed scarlet instantly.

"-And this could be the day."

"Men vant girls vith good taste, calm, obedient.  
Who vork fast-paced.  
Vith good breeding and a tiny vaste,  
You'll bring honor to us all.

Ve all must serve our emperor  
Who guards us from the Huns.  
The men by bearing arms,  
A girl by bearing sons.

Vhen ve're through, you can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom soft and pale  
How could any fellow say no sale?  
You'll bring honor to us all.

An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance.  
Beads of jade for beauty,  
You must proudly show it.  
Now, add a cricket just for luck  
And even you can't blow it!"

"Ancestors, hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall.  
Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our matchmaker!"

"Destiny, guard our girls  
And our future as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll."

"Please bring honor to us,  
Please bring honor to us,  
Please bring honor to us,  
Please bring honor to us,  
Please bring honor to us all!" Poland walked over to Lithuania and sat down beside him, Lithuania squirmed as if embarrassed and stood up, Poland started to stand up to but Lithuania pushed him down firmly saying he needed to be alone for a while. Poland grinned and let him go. What kind of boyfriend hopeful doesn't give their lover a little space, right?

Lithuania sighed, he should be happy, right? Poland looked like he wanted to be more than friends but was Lithuania ready for that? He didn't think so, he needed some reassurance first. He walked out of the room and sighed. Suddenly he heard the all too familiar click of a revolver and his eyes flew open just in time to see- There was a bang and a searing pain shot through his heart, he fell backwards and into black nothingness.

Poland heard a gunshot, then a scream, a scream that made his blood run cold, he jumped to his feet howling like a wounded dog.

"LIET!" He rushed out the door and found Lithuania in a pool of blood that was rapidly growing and a bulled through the heart, luckily the bullet was of human origin so Lithuania wouldn't die but that did nothing to calm the pure, red, burning fury Poland felt for the man standing there with a gun in his hands and a slightly crazed look on his face, the man turned to him and smiled, a smile that was at least a hundred times more frightening than Russia's.

"Another one?" He asked looking Poland up and down then the man raised he gun and spoke quietly. "Die, freak." Poland saw instantly what was going on. _Ah, this guy is, like, totally homophobic and happened to see, like, too many of our number get together tonight and was pushed over the edge. _But Poland didn't have time to pity the fool, he ran forwards flipped the man and knocked him out, then handed him over to some of the other countries who had come to see what happened and they dragged him of somewhere. He turned and ran to Lithuania and half picked him up of the floor, steadying him. Lithuania slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Poland.

"Poland?" He asked, then winced as the bullet wound through his chest made him cough up some blood. "W-what happened? All I remember was a gunshot and-" He faltered.

"Don't worry we, like, totally took care of him." At that moment England returned with a look on his face that was half concern, half trying not to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry but we seem to have made a false assumption regarding the culprit." He said, again trying to fight back a laugh. "If you take the bullet out you will realize it's covered in prayers, this lunatic has been keeping tabs on us for a while (how he managed that I don't know) and thought we where vampires." He finished with a snort then left, leaving the two on the floor rather dumbstruck, until Lithuania coughed up more blood.

"Liet!" Poland said, he couldn't help but be slightly worried, he carefully removed the bullet and tore a piece of cloth from his sleeve and wrapped the wound in it, when he was done he gulped and hugged Lithuania as tight as he could without hurting him. "You, like, totally scared the crap out of me, you know that Liet?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry, I should have never left the room."

"No, you, like, totally need you're space and...Kocham cię, Toris." He whispered, Lithuania smiled weakly and hugged Poland back.

"Aš tave myliu, Feliks." He murmured and gripped the blond tightly as he was lifted into the air and carried towards the door.

"Let's go back in." Poland smiled and places a small kiss on Lithuania's lips.

* * *

Lithuanian:

Aš tave myliu - I love you

Polish:

Kocham cię - I love you


	9. Colors of Our Love

Me: And we're reaching the point of AusSwiss.

MeiMei: *nosebleeds*

Mai: *wails (what else is new)*

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Pocahontas

Colors of Our Love

* * *

Switzerland felt like blushing, but he had long since forgotten how. He hadn't laughed properly either since he and Austria went their separate ways, it still hurt thinking of that day. Lichtenstein had tried to get them to talk again but he was afraid nothing could repair the damage that had been done. It was too late and the scars where too deep, this song might not exactly be a love song but it still connected to them somehow, the sophisticated aristocrat who loved playing the piano, and the neutral country who loved his weapons. They where so very different.

"You think I'm just an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know...

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name.

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle in a loop that never ends

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or let the eagle tell you were he's been  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

How high does a sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the earth and still  
All you'll own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind" Austria started, this wasn't a love song, but there was so much emotion behind it and it reached out to him. It wasn't exactly Beethoven or Mozart but all the same he found it to be oddly beautiful, strange, something like that had never happened before. He dismissed it quickly but could not help staring at Switzerland as he walked of the stage. Prussia noticed, of course.

"Hey Austria, you like Svitzerland don't you?" He said teasingly, Austria blushed.

"No I-"

"Then vhy vhere you staring at him like a lovestruck teenager?" Prussia asked, with a certain hint of, this-is-going-to-make-great-black-mail-material-an d-you-know-it, in his voice and Austria DID know it. "Now vhy don't you go up to him and tell him in person before I do?" Prussia said smirking at the new found power he held over the aristocrat.

"Fine!" Austria snapped, he was loosing his aristocratic cool. Austrian gulped as he walked towards the blond, Switzerland looked up and his eyes turned icy, but it seemed to take longer than usual.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Can I sit down?" Austria asked hesitantly.

"You can sit wherever you want." Switzerland replied curtly.

"I never knew you vhere so good at singing." Austria said as he sat down. Austria glanced to the side and could swear he saw a look of pain flash across Switzerland's face, but it was quickly masked by a look of nonchalance.

"Few do, this is the first time I've sung in public." Switzerland said Austria suddenly got an irresistible impulse to drag Switzerland out of the room, so he did. When out of the room Austria turned to Switzerland and hugged him. "W-what are doing?" Switzerland asked as the full weight of the taller nation came crashing down in him and they toppled over into a position that would arise huge suspicion had anyone come across them just then, but no one did. Austria smiled slightly and Switzerland blushed a faint pink, apparently when in the right situation he still could.

"You know I don't think I've seen you blush in a vhile." He said leaning down slightly. "It's very becoming."

"Wh-what? Could you please get of me..." Switzerland mumbled.

"Ich liebe dich Vash." Austria whispered as a few tears escaped his eyes and fell on Switzerland's cheeks. Whatever he'd been expecting it _wasn't_ that. He blushed deep red and looked away slightly before looking up into Austria's eyes again.

"Ich liebe dich auch Roderich." He said and pulled Austria down so their lips meet in a quick loving kiss. "Now could you _please _get of me." Austria blushed and got up, then extended his hand, when Switzerland hesitantly reached up and took it all the wounds seemed to close and scars stopped hurting as the two nations stared into each others eyes and put their heads together smiling so very warmly for the first time in a, very, very long time.

* * *

German:

Ich liebe dich - I love you

Ich liebe dich auch- I love you too


	10. One Upon a December Romance

Me: RuPru, it can be sadistic and gory,

Or it can be a wonderful story,

So I welcome you to my wacked out world

As Prussia is into a forgotten romance hurled.

MeiMei: Oh so you're in a poetic mood.

Mai: The timing was good...

MeiMei: However, we are a little disappointed in ourselves. Especial concerning Prussia's behavior.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Anastasia

One Upon a December Romance

* * *

It was Prussia's turn to sing and he stepped up on stage, confident that he wouldn't get anything weird. Boy was he in for a surprise. Hungary was looking at him with a dangerous glint in her eye and looked like she was ready to start laughing madly any second now, he shuddered slightly but why that song for him, why not Russia? Russia...something nagged at the back of his mind at that, something from before his country stopped existing but he couldn't get a firm grip on it, oh well, if it was important the awesome he would remember soon enough.

"Dancing bears,  
Painted vings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me,  
Safe and varm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory...

Far avay, long ago,  
Gloving dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once Upon A December

Someone holds me  
Safe and varm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far avay, long ago,  
Gloving dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December" Suddenly an image of a grand ballroom flashed across Prussia's eyes and he sank to his knees as that something started fluttering wildly at the cadge of time that had imprisoned it. Again the ballroom, he was there, with someone. His head was killing him.

"Hey, Bruder are you alright?" Germany's worried voice reached him as his brother helped him up and to a couch at the far side of the room where he could rest. "Vhat's vrong?" He asked.

"Nothing to vorry about Vest, go back to Italy." Prussia said and Germany, looking a little suspicious, made his way back to his new found boyfriend. Boyfriend, why was it Prussia suddenly felt that he shouldn't be single, that there should be someone there by the couches side looking at him with worried eyes. Who? Who was it? Why couldn't he get a face to that notion? He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach his head was not being nice to him today. Not awesome at all. He wasn't supposed to have a hangover till tomorrow, man life stinks. Suddenly a cold hand pressed itself to his forehead, it felt heavenly. Prussia looked up at the owner of the helpful hand and found himself looking into deep violet eyes. Violet eyes, the figure in his memory had violet eyes too. He drew his eyes away from the violet ones and looked at the rest of the person.

"Holy crap! Russia!"

Flashback:

Prussia was standing in a great ballroom looking at the spirited dancers as they swirled across the dance floor when a hand tapped his shoulder he looked behind himself to find Russia sanding there holding out his hand.

"You would like to dance, da?" He asked, violet eyes twinkling slightly.

"Ja." He answered and took the hand. They swirled out on the dance floor and started dancing to the slow and beautiful music.

"Я люблю тебя, Gilbert." Russia whispered.

End or Flashback:

"Holy crap, Russia!" Prussia said again, but this time in disbelief. Soon as all the feelings he had forgotten he had for the other came rushing back and he couldn't help himself, he rushed into Russia's arms and buried his face in the others long coat.

"You remembered, da?" Russia said putting his arms around Prussia holding him protectively.

"Ja, Ich liebe dich auch Ivan." He said as Russia leaned down and kissed him. Germany dropped the cold (non-alcoholic) drink he'd been bringing Prussia at the seen in front of his eyes. Russia was kissing his brother. Russia was kissing his brother! Germany ran back to Italy and dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry Feliciano! I am so sorry!" He said shakily.

"Ve~?" Germany pointed a shaky finger at Prussia and Russia then turned back to Italy.

"I never meant for you to become even slightly related to Russia." He said, feeling like he had failed.

"Ve~ that's OK, as long as fratello doesn't find out."

"As long as I don't find out what exactly?" Romano said from behind them. Germany sighed as Romano looked over at Prussia and Russia, then started yelling their eardrums out. His exact words will not be enclosed here because well, it's Romano!

* * *

Russian:

Я люблю тебя - I love you

German:

Ja - Yes

Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too (again)

Italian:

Fratello - Brother


	11. At the Beginning with Latvia

Me: KYAA! Cuuuuute! Young love!

MeiMei: Uuh...I haven't even introduced the couple yet, it's Latvia and Sealand

Mai: Kids, KIDS that's all they are, innocent little kids!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Anastasia

At the Beginning with Latvia

* * *

Latvia looked at the screen in puzzled excitement, he'd been meaning to tell Sealand how he felt, this was the perfect chance, after the song was over he'd do it, he'd confess to Sealand. And so Sealand began to sing the first verse.

"We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you"

"No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart"

"When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start

And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you" They both sang.

"We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure" Sealand sang.

"Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true"

"Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
that made love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart

And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you" They finished smiling at each other, Latvia took Sealand's hand and stepped down from the stage then he took the micronation to one of the more private corners of the room and sat down looking seriously into Sealand's beautiful sky blue eyes, he cleared his throat nervously and coughed slightly then he said.

"I've always admired you're determination and spirit Sealand, we've been best of friends for a good long while and I wanted to tell you that...Es mīlu tevi, Peter." He finished softly, Sealand smiled, a light pink blush covering his cheeks.

"I love you too, Raivis." He said after some hesitation, then after a bit more hesitation he bent forwards and kissed Latvia, this came as a shock but it was not unwelcome. Suddenly Sealand and Latvia where fiercely pulled apart and found themselves looking at a raging England.

"You're to young!" He screeched, Sealand made a comment that he sounded like a banshee, but that just made things worse. He put them on different sides of the room and told them to stay there, but they soon found the others where sympathizing with them and used this to pass notes, Sealand was the one who first thought of it, he quickly scribbled down.

_Hi Ravis_

_It's Peter, I'm passing this letter through the others so we can talk, how about we find some way to get out of this mess?_

He poked Hungary and passed her the note, she looked delighted and passed it to Prussia, who passed it to Spain, who passed it to Norway, who passed it to Germany who gave it to Latvia.

_Hi Peter!_

_Thanks for the note, it was getting a little boring without you, wow, I already miss you ^-^ how about we get the others to help us slip out unnoticed?_

And that my good friends, it exactly what they did.

* * *

Latvian:

Es mīlu tevi - I love you


	12. Healing Broken Bonds

Me: The song is very short, but touching, so I decided to repeat it.

MeiMei: This is the last chapter Turkey x Greece

Mai: Almost over! *panting like she's almost survived a race*

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or Tangled

Healing Broken Bonds

* * *

Greece looked at the song that had been chosen for him. It was very short, but maybe that was for the better. He wasn't in the mood for song right now, all the love that was circling around was making him feel depressed. He noted that everyone who had left and not returned had come back now. He surveyed the couples with a heavy heart. Italy was sitting beside Germany, hugging him and laughing about something, France and Canada had recently returned, both looking pretty tired, America and England where fighting over something, but there was something loving behind it, Finland was sleeping soundly his head on Sweden's lap, Spain was hugging a slightly struggling Romano who soon gave up and kissed his captors cheek, Denmark had a slightly annoyed Norway planted firmly in his lap, Poland was changing Lithuania's bandage to something better than what he had used first, Latvia was discreetly holding Sealand's hand in order to escape England's wrath, Austria and Switzerland where laughing about something and Russia and Prussia where talking to each other. Greece's eyes suddenly found the face of someone he honestly never expected to love. Then again, love was strange that way. He tore his eyes from Turkey's face as he began to sing.

"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine,

Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine" He finished and started heading for the door when a hand grabbed his wrist, he turned, startled, and saw Turkey looking at him, then he was pulled to sit down beside him.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, in answer Turkey wiped something from his cheeks, it took a while for Greece to realize he must have been crying. He turned his head away, slightly ashamed and really embarrassed.

"Why where you crying?" Turkey wondered, Greece blanched, what was he supposed to say? That he was crying because he wanted to be with Turkey? His line of though was interrupted by Turkey speaking again. "I don't want to see you cry, seni seviyorum Heracles. Now you can hate me all you like for the rest of your life."

"No. Σ 'αγαπώ Sadiq." He whispered, Turkey beamed and cupped Greece's face in his hand hand kissed him, for a few precious seconds everything was right with the world until-

The wolf whistles broke out. Greece groaned and petted one of his cats before trying, and failing, to go to sleep. It was only thanks to Japan interrupting and defending his friends privacy that Greece finally managed to fall asleep. Only to be woken by America's annoying voice calling for them to watch some movies. Suffice to say, Greece didn't get much sleep, not even after he went home. The cause of this? A certain Turkish male had followed him home.

* * *

Turkish:

Seni seviyorum - I love you

Greek:

Σ 'αγαπώ - I love you


End file.
